


Living This Life

by PotatoQuinn



Series: Looking For You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: One shots all taking place in my Looking For You universe





	1. Melty

"You're coming to the cookout this weekend, right?" Joel grinned, draping his jacket over his arm as he grabbed his keys from his locker. "Ty's mixing up his famous rub for the burgers, and I've got this new stuff to try on the veggies."

"I don't even eat-"

"You don't eat burgers, I know, but I doubt that kid will be satisfied with just grilled vegetables, Mags." He shut his locker door and turned, stuffing his wallet into his pocket. "If you really can't make it, that's fine, but just know, I've told Becky all about Kara and she's kind of excited to meet the little kid that makes you all melty." He grinned wider, and Maggie scowled.

"I am not melty. Is that even a proper word?" She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes, trying to remember if 'melty' was a word or not. She really couldn't remember.

"You're totally all melty around Kara," Reese called out, sliding their leather jacket over their shoulders. "I mean, you're pretty melty around all the kids, but with Kara you're extra melty." They left the locker room, Maggie and Joel in tow, and headed out the front door.

"Melty isn't even a thing!" Maggie threw her hands up and then stuffed them into her pockets, still scowling, as she followed her friends.

"Maggie!" A tiny body slammed into her legs, and the detective stumbled forward a little.

Maggie turned and knelt down, scooping Kara up into her arms with kisses to her chubby cheeks. "Kara! Did you have fun at school?" she asked, settling the toddler on her hip.

"No." The little girl frowned, a pout on her lips.

"No? What happened?" Maggie tilted her head, then glanced over at Lois and Lucy, the seven year old clinging to her older sister's hand.

Lois smiled and shrugged. "She wouldn't tell us anything."

"Kara? Baby, what happened at school?" Maggie looked down at the little blonde in her arms as she pushed her face into her shoulder.

"Daisy wouldn't share the blocks, an' then, an' then, Tori tooked my spot on the readin' carpet," Kara mumbled, hugging onto Maggie's neck. "An', an' then, Adam tooked the last black crayon at the color table."

Maggie pursed her lips, trying not to smile at the little girl's butchered English. "So you had a bad day?"

"Uh-huh." Kara nodded against her shoulder, then sat up, her blue eyes wet. "I wanted to draw a picter but I needed the black crayon, an' Adam wouldn't share!"

"Well, then you can draw it when we get back to the apartment, okay?" Maggie adjusted her hold on the girl so she could use one hand to wipe at her wet cheeks. "We'll eat dinner, and then put in a movie, and color, okay?"

"'Kay." Kara nodded and laid her head back down, and Maggie smiled.

"See, melty," Joel pointed out, making Reese laugh, Lois grin, and Lucy giggle.

Maggie groaned, a smile on her face as she carried Kara towards the bus station down the block. She didn't argue this time, knowing that she was, in fact, melty around Kara.

 


	2. Morning Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the future

    It was Saturday, one of the only days she had off that month, and the bedroom was bright and there was giggling coming from… somewhere. Alex reached for her phone and squinted at the screen, smiling for a moment at the wallpaper (it was a picture of Kara wearing one of Maggie’s snapbacks, grinning widely, with a chocolate ice cream cone dripping in her hands. The snapback covered most of the girl’s eyes, and would have fallen off if Maggie hadn’t tightened it right after the picture was taken). The time said eight o’seven, and the redhead groaned and shoved her face back into the pillow. She was tired, having been kept up most of the night by her girlfriend (not that she could exactly complain, really).

    There was a pattering of barefeet on the wooden floor, and Alex had about six seconds to shove her phone under her pillow and feign sleep before a certain little blonde was jumping onto the bed. “Lex!” Little hands were shaking her suddenly, the blanket slowly disappearing. “Lex, me an’ Mama made pancakes!” Alex laid still for a moment, hiding her grin in her pillow. “Lex, get up!” She still didn’t move, and Kara stilled, sitting on top of the doctor. “Lex,” she whimpered, bunching up Alex’s t-shirt in her hands.

    “Are they any good?” Alex turned her head before the little girl could freak out like she had last time she’d pretended to be so deep asleep that she hadn’t heard her.

    “Yes. Mama makes the bestest pancakes in National City!” Kara leaned forward and over, her hands planted in the middle of Alex’s back.

    “She does, does she?” Alex grinned and rolled over, making Kara fall onto the mattress beside them. She flipped over quickly and poked at Kara’s ribs, wincing away to avoid the kicks the tickling caused.

    “Yes!” Kara laughed, pushing at Alex’s hands. “Nooo!”

    “Well, which is it? Does Mama make the best pancakes or no?” Alex grinned wider, moving her assault to Kara’s feet.

    “Lex! Stop!” Kara giggled, kicking out and trying to crawl away.

    “What’s- are you guys having fun without me?” Maggie appeared in the doorway, an obviously fake offended look on her face.

    “Mama! Help!” Kara squealed, reaching out for Maggie as she tried to wiggle away from Alex’s fingers.

    Maggie grinned and joined her girls on the bed, pulling Kara out of Alex’s reach for a moment. She hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, watching her girlfriend as she spoke. “Yeah?” Kara nodded, and Maggie let her go, watching as the little girl leaped to tackle Alex, tickling at her sides with tiny fingers.

    “No fair!” Alex squealed, scooping Kara up as she sat up, trying to escape. She shrieked when more fingers jabbed at her ribs, turning to find Maggie grinning at her. The doctor squealed again and tried to wiggle away, ending up against the headboard with Maggie and Kara both in her lap. Finally the assault ended, and Kara slumped forward with her arms around Alex’s neck and her nose pressed against her collarbone. Maggie snuggled up next to the toddler, staring up into Alex’s eyes. “What?”

    Maggie smiled softly, one hand resting on Kara’s back while the other made its way to the back of Alex’s neck, playing with the baby hairs there. “Nothing.” She shook her head, leaning up to kiss Alex’s cheek. “I love you.”

    Alex grinned, one arm securing Kara to her, the other wrapped around Maggie. “I love you too, Mags.”

    “An’ me?” Kara spoke up, looking at the two adults with wide blue eyes.

    “Yeah, I love you too, Kara.” Alex kissed the little girl’s forehead.

    “I love you too, Mommy.” Kara smiled and laid her head back down, unaware of the sudden tears in Alex’s eyes and the proud smile on Maggie’s lips. “An’ I love you, Mama.”

    “I love you so much, Kara!” Maggie leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheeks, making her giggle.

 

   


End file.
